


The Cowboy Danse AU Nobody Asked For

by general_ike



Series: Cowboy Danse AU [1]
Category: Fallout 4, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: @ me if you cowards wanna debate that, AU where danse becomes a cowboy after he learns his true identity, Because of Reasons, Both female and male sole survivor are mentioned, Danse has a nightmare about the Final Pam, Danse's full name is Seth Colon Danse, Due To Beef That Danse Has With Him, Liberty Prime is mentioned in chapter 4, POV First Person, Preston Garvey Gets Punched, fallout 4 screenshot in chapter 1, he gets to meet cain and clive though, hopefully i stop procrastinating on the artwork for chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: Cowboy Danse collection, because I stan Danse in a cowboy outfit. May make it into a series.Set in 2288
Series: Cowboy Danse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Danse Danse Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> HEAR ME OUT!!: I had this crazy idea that after Blind Betrayal, the SS claims to have killed him but really he just became a cowboy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Includes: Country Roads by John Denver  
> His name when disguised is Seth Colon

Why? Why'd Maxson have to do that?

_I'm grateful that Nate let me live. Told me to hide while he'd confront Elder Maxson by himself with my holotags. I'm surprised that Maxson didn't come down here himself. Once I get out into the Commonwealth, I'll be in this cowboy outfit that Nate gave me. I don't think anyone from the Brotherhood will recognize me with this kind of outfit. I like the sunglasses, bandanna and hat that was given to me, too._

I wasn't able to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. I felt afraid that somebody would come down here and kill me for leaving the Brotherhood without any closure. Though I assume the only people who'd want closure about where I'd end up is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. I don't want them to end up getting kicked out of the Brotherhood, or worse, dead.

The second time I woke up was when I heard the elevator door opening. I grabbed my laser rifle and stood ready to defend myself. I looked to see who it was. It wasn't anybody I recognized. It was a red haired man who was accompanied by a blonde haired man. They both took a couple steps out and looked right at me.

"You're Danse, right?" the redhead asked.

"Yes, and who are you two? Did Maxson send you, or was it Nate?" I asked.

"It was Nate. We saw him while he was on his way back to the Prydwyn with your holotags. Nate wanted us to help you get out of here. Mentioned it wasn't safe. Put your cowboy outfit on. We'll introduce ourselves afterwards."

I quickly threw on the outfit that Nate had given me earlier.

"Alright. I guess I'll go first. I'm Danse, former Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel. I got exiled because I'm a synth. I worked with them for years. Nate kept me alive. I gave him my holotags, and told him to tell the Elder that I'm dead. I intend to leave the Commonwealth soon," I said.

"I'm Cain. Only reason I'm in the Commonwealth is because a friend asked me to find something with Clive here," the redhead said, "we'll help you escape out of here, so the Elder doesn't know where you are."

"Well it's nice to meet both of you. How do we leave the Commonwealth?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"Our friend, Marth, is gonna get the three of us warped out of here once we make it a certain distance northwest. At a place called Sanctuary Hills," Clive said, "the intent with you on board with us, we'll have to travel at night. If we're lucky enough, we can make it there within the next week. Cain and I are thinking it will be more fun with another person. We've got enough to feed three people for the next couple weeks."

"I'm assuming that there's some daylight outside, and the Brotherhood would most likely be looking for me, though I'm making the wager that we would be able to start as soon as we can. I'm assuming they wouldn't be able to longer identify who I am because I look like this," I pointed to what I was wearing, "I'd love to see the Brotherhood be on the lookout for me, though I know that you're both here to help me to get somewhere safe. I can teach you both how to use these 10mm pistols before we head out. I've got a ton of ammo for those, as well as my own weapon."

"I would appreciate learning how to use that. We haven't encountered anything too bad yet, though we've encountered some Raiders that use guns," Cain said, "thank you for offering this up to us. We want to be able to actually kill the Raiders that have been attempting to shoot at us. The best option we've had so far was running. Running away is not very effective against Raiders. They chased us up until Medford Memorial Hospital, where some Super Mutants were able to get them. We got these Pip-Boys while visiting Vault 88. That's where we first met Nate."

"He's a nice person. I thought having him being in the Commonwealth for such a short time would toughen him up through more than just fighting. I really respect him because of that. One of the toughest people I'd ever met. I believe he's saved my life on more than just this one occasion, and trust him completely. If he goes AWOL, and comes here I'll have to leave him a note," I said, sighing.

I grabbed the nearby pen and a loose sheet of paper I found while making this place somewhat live-able. I started to write down my note to Nate. It reads:

_Nate,_

_Cain and Clive have taken me with them. Hopefully they managed to let you know where they were being warped to after approaching Sanctuary Hills. I intend on staying there with them, since Maxson won't know where it is in relation to the Commonwealth. If you have gone AWOL, please come find us. Maxson won't be able to find us there. He shouldn't be able to. Hopefully you know some of their friends so you can get over there. I really enjoyed working with you. Thanks for the cowboy outfit, I really appreciate it. I hope to see you again soon._

_All the best,_

_Danse_

"Lets go," Clive said, looking towards the elevator.

When we left Listening Post Bravo, we heard the sounds of Brotherhood. Was Maxson with them? I felt my heart racing in my chest, and felt it jump up into my throat.

"Kill them! The traitor is with them!" Maxson barked, "He'll be dead by the time he steps out of the Listening Post!"

"He's not with us," I stated, disguising my voice with the thickest Old Wild Western accent I could muster, "the traitor is not here! You can take a look inside, I just did with my companions 'ere, there's hardly anything worth looting. Don't make me shoot you with the Big Iron on My Hip!"

"Oh, I'm sorry-- wait.... Danse?" Maxson asked.

"The name's Seth Colon!" I said, "I've been exploring the Commonwealth for the past couple months with my companions here."

"I know you're lying, Danse. Please, stop. We know it's you," Maxson said calmly, "I just want to apologize about letting you go. I know it's been a few months, and you probably won't forgive me for banishing you from the Brotherhood."

"I don't think I'd be able to forgive you for what you've done. I could've been murdered. This isn't okay, especially if I've loyally served the Brotherhood for years. The only way that my service was paid back was by wanting my head. That doesn't seem safe. Leave me alone, Maxson. I'm not rejoining the Brotherhood, even if you asked me. I am going somewhere that will be far more accepting of me than you recently have been."

Maxson whipped out his weapon. Before he tried to fire his first shot, Cain came and whacked the gun out of his hands.

"Who's laughing now?" Cain laughed, turning himself around to face Maxson, "I'll use your weapon against you!"

Maxson's jaw dropped. He looked Cain up and down, thoroughly inspecting the armor Cain dawned.

"I gotta ask you, Maxson. You ever get hot in that coat?" Cain smiled, "I bet it would be, though I wouldn't know."

Maxson closed his mouth and processed what Cain had said for a moment.

"You've got the wrong idea," Maxson replied nervously, "the Power Armor that ANY Brotherhood soldier has to wear gets incredibly hot after a while, and that...."

"I'm sure Cain does not have the wrong idea, Arthur. You're literally sweating bullets right now," I said, turning myself to motion to the others moving, "Arthur, I doubt that you'll ever find someone like me again. Enjoy the rest of your time leading the Brotherhood, without me as a part of it. I know that I'm not accepted back into the Brotherhood. I'll be accepted elsewhere, somewhere far from here."

Maxson and the rest of the men accompanying him began walking away. Cain, Clive and I started laughing while walking towards Sanctuary Hills.

"I remember hearing this song-- I heard it on the radio once-- I really enjoy it. I heard it again earlier today... it's stuck in my head. If neither of you mind, I'll repeat the song out loud."

"Sure, go ahead," Cain said.

"All right. Here goes:

_Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge mountains, Shenandoah River. Life is old there, older than the trees; Younger than the mountains, growing like a breeze. Country roads, take me home To the place I belong: West Virginia, mountain mama, take me home, country roads. All my memories gather 'round her: Miner's lady, stranger to blue water. Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye. Country roads, take me home, to the place I belong: West Virginia, mountain mama. Take me home, country roads. I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me. The radio reminds me of my home far away. Driving down the road, I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday! Country roads, take me home, to the place I belong: West Virginia, mountain mama. Take me home, country roads. Country roads, take me home to the place I belong: West Virginia, mountain mama. Take me home, country roads, take me home, down country roads. Take me home, down country roads.”_

”That’s a nice song. I like it,” Clive said, “I also think you look cool in that cowboy outfit. It suits you well.”

"I don't think that was the point of Nate's idea in the first place. I was told it'd suit me. Never knew if it fit until I tried it on once you two came. I appreciate his generosity with this outfit, I had no clue what to do after I'd ended up discarding my Brotherhood garments. Won't people just suspect we're going to something in the Old Wild West anyways, with how I'm looking?"

"Yeah," Cain laughed, "I wish we could. How do we explain to Marth we got a cowboy on our hands?"

"I think you should tell him that my name is Seth Colon Danse, and that I just go by Danse. Let him know that if he sees anyone suspicious around, just to call me Seth or Seth Colon. It's the best solution to the problem at hand, since we don't know whether the Brotherhood of Steel has set foot in this territory you live in," I sighed, "I don't think I'd want the men working under me to feel betrayed because I left them. Hopefully Nate will make things clear for them. He's in charge of them now."

We settled down at Bedford Station for the night. Knowing we were close to our destination made it bittersweet, especially since I may or may not see the Commonwealth again. I do know where most of the valuables lay hidden, so hopefully I can do missions for this Marth here. I let my train of thought go anywhere as I started to watch the stars in the sky. It made me feel so small in such a world so big.

_I've always wanted to tell Nora how sorry I am for leaving her like this. If both Nate and Nora collide, that would be madness. I just want the best for both of them. I should have left a note for her, knowing how she feels about me.. though I'm concerned that Nate would have found it before her_

I woke up to Clive making breakfast and Cain sitting above the sleeping bag I used for the night.

"Come on sleepyhead, get up!!" Cain told me, "I know you're up, just come on!! We gotta be back by the end of the day! I know we're close to Sanctuary Hills and all, and you're probably getting memories from being there. We'll be heading out once everything is repacked."

I sat upright and soon realized I needed to change back into my cowboy outfit. My vision was out of it for a few seconds before I grabbed what was offered and got dressed.

The sun was getting higher. It should be around noon by the time we reached Sanctuary Hills. The closer we got to Sanctuary Hills made me more uncomfortable than not. By the time we reached the Red Rocket Truck Stop, Preston Garvey walked up and greeted the three of us.

"Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen. Danse, it's good to see you again. Hope all is going well," Preston said.

My fist almost spoke for me, though Preston's laser musket was faster. Clive came to the rescue this time, launching the musket out of Preston's hands. This meant I was able to get to actively _punching_ Preston before he could land a hit.

"Preston, you know why we needed to settle it," I said, leaning over his body on the ground. His nose began bleeding. I thought that it was good for him to get a taste of his own medicine before someone else did it for me.

Clive, Cain and I made the final stretch towards Sanctuary Hills.


	2. Silver Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse meets Synth Shaun. Experiences some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I was high on something writing the first chapter. I took liberty of combining the Silver of the "silver snow" route and the Moon of the "azure moon" route from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.

I turned towards Cain and Clive once we reached the bridge of Sanctuary Hills. The bustling settlement seems like a town or city, a safe haven for anyone from all walks of life. 

"Are we supposed to be near Vault 111 for Marth to be warping us out?" I asked, "I know the people of Sanctuary Hills here are welcoming if we need somewhere to stay. I spent a couple days here with Nate when he first joined the Brotherhood."

Cain shook his head. "I wouldn't know. All we were told to do was wait near Sanctuary Hills. Does that mean near the entrance to the Vault? The cul-de-sac? Here? If nothing happens here, we might as well check the other two locations."

It was quiet for what felt like forever. I started to make my way towards Vault 111. Nate had told me about that place before. The people there were cryogenically frozen, and he was the only survivor. His wife was murdered in front of him, in cold blood, and his newborn son was kidnapped. All other residents had asphyxiated from failure on the part of life support. It’s really saddening that this all happened to him. 

"I'll be checking out the area near Vault 111. Follow me," I said.

Our movement didn't cause too much of a ruckus to the population of Sanctuary Hills. Some of the settlers told me that Nate had come through earlier in the day to go visit the Vault. I could settle down here if I needed to, though Clive and Cain have offered me a place where they live. 

Once closer to the Vault, my pace slowed. I saw a Vertibird near the entrance. Damn, another Brotherhood member must be here with him. _Someone_ must be here with him. Did he come to mourn the loss of Nora? Isn't she still _alive_? Would it have been Haylen? Maybe Knight Rhys?

I looked contently towards the sky as I heard another Vertiberd prepare to make its landing. I could still hear two pairs of footsteps behind me, knowing that Cain and Clive were catching up. Cain must have gone back, fond the spot. That, or we're going back in waves-- with Clive and I going last. I figured someone had to go back and explain the events that had begun to unfold, with me joining up now.

"I like watching Vertibirds. Even though I can't be on them anymore because of my banishment, I still watch em," I said. I turned my head to where the recently landed Vertibird placed itself on the ground.

Two people hopped out of the Vertibird and came right over to me. It was a couple people who I knew I couldn't leave without having to say goodbye to. Knight Rhys and Scribe Haylen. Nate managed to get the Vault's entrance elevator in working order. Once he hit the sunlight again, he noticed I was there, and came walking over.

"I guess this is really it, huh? The best thing you could do is leave the Commonwealth and have us known beforehand, right?" Nate asked, "you'll probably get better rest there than you would here."

Nate handed me a card and a small package, saying, "We'll come visit. I don't think that friend--Marth, was it?-- would allow three strangers wanting to hunt you down. I'd leave Shaun somewhere safe, too, if Maxson figured it out. The rest of us probably should head back to the Prydwyn."

We all hugged it out-- like Nate sarcastically replied to Rhys last year. They all told me how much they're going to miss me while I'm gone, with the promise to come visit. Shaun had come over from where he was tinkering with a few items.

"What's going on? Why is Danse leaving?" he asked, confused.

"The Brotherhood knows that I'm not human and are ordered to kill me on sight if anyone really sees me. I'm going somewhere safer-- where I'd be protected from these kinds of attacks," I replied, sounding kind of sad, "it'll be worth it, though. I'll be able to make more friends than if I just stayed here and got killed in cold blood. I can come back, though I'd have to keep myself disguised and with a group of people."

Shaun turned towards Nate and asked whether or not he'd be safer here in the Commonwealth or with me. Nate turned toward Clive.

"Think you can handle an extra person, Clive?" Nate asked, not breaking eye contact with Clive.

"I suppose I could. The only hassle that I'd have to go through is explaining the extra carry on luggage," Clive replied, smiling and trying to keep his composure. "Honestly though, I don't think anybody'd mind."

Nate promised Shaun he'd come and visit at any and every chance he got, while the remaining four of us stared at each other, confused. I was tempted to break the silence, though I knew better than to do so. Didn't want Clive on the ground laughing so hard that he ends up physically crying.

Once Nate and Shaun were done saying their goodbyes to each other, the three of us made our way to the tree. The tree that Cain almost aggressively grabbed, from what I heard.

"Since there's three of us, don't hug the tree. Put both of your hands around it tightly, so you don't get left behind," Clive said, still trying to not lose his composure.

_Insert obligatory bright light thing here_

Clive had made his way over to the blue-haired man, who I'm assuming is Marth, and told him about Shaun. Cain came over and introduced himself to Shaun, mostly out of common courtesy. Shaun looked at Cain confused, and then introduced himself. Once those introductions were done, Cain turned to me.

"Tiara man wants to meet you. He's right there," Cain said, waving his hand in the general direction of where to meet Tiara Man.

"So do all of you affectionately call him Tiara Man?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I've been calling him that recently. That over there is Headband Man," Cain said, waving at another person, "we've also got someone who most of us refer to as mom. Like we're at home away from home. I'll introduce you to everyone if you want. I think Tiara Man is waiting for you."

I sighed and braced myself for what could happen. I took 3 paces forward, making it so I'd be able to hear Tiara Man a little better. I didn't want him to yell at me, like Maxson would've if I stayed aboard the Prydwyn. He had done it numerous times, if I failed a mission, got hurt or just needed to take a mental day off. I can sometimes still hear him shouting at me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"DANSE! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE A MENTAL DAY!" a 16 year old Maxson shouted, "GET BACK OUT THERE AND DO THE RECON MISSION TO THE COMMONWEALTH!"_

_Maxson always seemed furious when we didn't do something his way. Did it toughen him up, or was it just narcissistic behavior?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sulked my way closer, afraid I was going to be shouted or yelled at. Cain had told me Tiara Man didn't bite, that I was being overly cautious while making my way closer.

Marth must have known I was afraid. I stood quietly in front of the group that had gathered around the both of us. I knew both of us were burdened to start the conversation one way or another, so I avoided eye contact with any and all who had gathered around. I checked to see whether or not my Laser Rifle was attached to the belt I donned. It was still there, so I made a sigh of relief. Cain knew I was struggling. I'm a man--no, synth-- in a new environment, that needs to be kept safe from the vice grip of the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.

Cain almost husked everyone else who'd gathered around, but assumed introducing me was a necessity. I spaced out into my thoughts. More genuine memories from the recent year flooded my brain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"We need to get this transmitter extended! The extender for it is held up in ArcJet systems. Nate, help me on this mission, will ya?" I asked._

_"Of course. I'm always willing to lend a hand. If this is ends up going to the Big Boss at the end, just make sure the report looks good enough. I'll be willing to lend the Brotherhood a hand at any time," Nate replied._

_Nate and I talked on our way to ArcJet. Everything that Nate enjoyed before the war, what I enjoyed about the Brotherhood. He accepted my request to join the Brotherhood once we finished our mission there._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That OK with you, Danse?" Cain asked, bringing me crashing down to reality. He mouthed the words that Marth had said, which involved me joining the knights here and getting a room here in the castle.

"Yeah," I replied, "that's fine."

I was shown to my room by Marth himself. Even though he seemed more interested in Shaun, I enjoyed the company. I started to feel less and less like a synth as each minute passed. More recent memories started to flood me as I adjusted the room to my liking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Nate reached out his arm, his facial expression telling me that I was more human than others in the Commonwealth. That I should keep going, keep pressing ahead._

_"Maxson has ordered you to kill me," I said, my voice shaking, "because I'm a synth and synths should not be trusted. Don't try giving up your life for mine. I don't deserve it. So why don't you just do what you're told? Why make me the exception? I should be the example."_

_"I've already lost my wife, and Shaun," Nate started, trying to keep me focused, "I don't want to have to lose a friend. Plus, you're more human than your identity as a synth says you are. It doesn't matter that Maxson wants you dead. I'll take your holotags to him, claim I did the deed and keep you alive. You at least deserve the chance everyone else gets; to be able to live a normal life."_

_Nate hugged me as he got up, moving away with the holotags I gave him saying, "I'll take the holotags back from Maxson and make something with them. It'll be a few months before I finish it."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the box Nate gave me, perched on top of the dresser. I knew it had to be some of his handiwork with my holotags. I knew he had to come through on that promise before I left, and he did.

I slowly began opening the box. I felt as if I knew what it contained. My holotags, made into some piece of armor; though this was too small to be armor.

Inside it contained a holotape and my holotags still in one piece. The note he gave me explained that he couldn't do anything with my holotags without someone becoming suspicious. Beneath the note contained in the box was a Pip Boy. This way I'd be able to hear any holotapes that came my way. A couple more holotapes were provided, as well as one in the Pip-Boy. The one already inside the Pip-Boy was one of the songs I enjoyed from Diamond City Radio: Maybe by the Ink Spots. 

_Maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone. Maybe the one who is waiting for you will prove untrue; then what will you do? Maybe you'll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near. Then maybe you'll ask me to come back again, and maybe I'll say "maybe". Maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone. Maybe the one who is waiting for you will prove untrue, then what will I do? Maybe you'll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near. Then maybe you'll ask me to come back again, and maybe I'll say "maybe"...._


	3. Danse Has A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse has a nightmare about someone he's never met: The Final Pam. 
> 
> He wakes up in a cold sweat afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was standing outside Cambridge Police Station, waiting for the Prydywn to pass by. Or a Vertibird to come pick me up. I'm not walking all the way over to the airport just to get on a Vertibird to board the Prydwyn._

_I began humming to myself to lighten the mood. I started turning myself so I can get a full view of the sky, and the surroundings. Someone was standing right behind me, staring at me._

_"GAH! Who are you??! Where'd you come from?! Did Maxson send you??" I asked, scared out of my mind._

_"Next time you invite Pam." was all she said before walking away._

_I became so confused. Who is Pam and what does she want?? Where did she come from and where did she go?_

_I started having more questions than answers._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bolted upright in bed. I checked my Pip-Boy after clearing my face of sweat. 1:30 AM. The holotape I had inserted the evening before was still playing, so I assume I fell asleep to that. 

I threw the Pip-Boy on my left wrist, and went to go find myself something to drink. Something to help me fall back asleep. Hopefully I wouldn't fall back asleep to relive the nightmare on repeat for hours on end. Turning the flashlight helped me see my surroundings. Turning into the kitchen-- mess hall, maybe??-- I found Cain and Clive talking with some of their friends. I tried not disturbing them by walking past and just grabbing a drink. 

Clive must have noticed I was there and invited me to sit with them. I nodded and walked over. 

"No need to introduce yourself, Danse. We've been meaning to introduce ourselves, though you were out cold by the time we stopped by," one of them told me, "I'm Titania. This is Rhys and Ike."

I nodded. I wanted to ask Rhys if he was the same Rhys from the Brotherhood, though I knew he wasn't.

I rested my arm on the table, with the other holding my chin up. I wanted to stay with them for a bit, though breaking the silence would be hard since I know little to nothing about them. Titania had gotten up to get us all drinks, which I thought was very nice. 

The soft audio coming from my Pip-Boy was breaking the silence, but only momentarily.

One of them noticed I must have been dozing off, and started laughing.

"Come on, Fallout Boy! Stay up," a voice- I assumed Ike's- said.

"I..." I started before Ike lugged me over his shoulder. He even turned my Pip-Boy's light off. 

"Just make sure you don't do this again!" he dropped me off at my bed, "Nice meeting you, though!"

I fell back asleep.

I woke up as the sun was brightly going through the room. I felt a sharp pain behind my head. 

"what.... happened?" I asked, sitting up. 

"Rhys found a metal component in your brain and removed it. Fixed your brain up," Clive said, "wasn't that the component for synthetic humans?"

I nodded, and turned to face Shaun. I didn't expect much of him, nor would I know how to take care of a child his age. I left that up to everyone else to help me learn how to take care of a _synth_ child.

_He'll watch us all grow old and die while he's still in that child body. What was the head of the Institute thinking, creating him?_

"Is it true, what they said? about being able to cure you from being a synth?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah. It'd be for the Brotherhood's good, though I'm assuming they wouldn't want me back."

"My dad said they'd take you back! They should take you back!" Shaun exclaimed.

"It's not what the individual member wants, Shaun. It all boils down to what Elder Maxson wants. He said I couldn't go back to the Brotherhood, and would be killed on sight if I were anywhere within the Commonwealth. I'm not risking it just to join back up. I'd have to consider the odds that Maxson wouldn't believe me that I'm not a synth anymore. Though I assume he just wouldn't care. A synth is a synth."

"Cain and I went to grab your stuff from the Prydwyn. Maxson at least allowed that. I asked about him allowing you back if your component was gone. He did say he'll stop by later to discuss it with you, though that was several hours ago. Cain had fun in your set of Power Armor that you had left on there. Wanted to punch things down. Once we got back here, at least, we started putting things up and around."

I got out of bed, and managed to find my way to the bathroom. After I got back out, I heard Arthur Maxson himself walking down the hallway towards the room I was given.

"Honestly, that look doesn't suit you since that Maxson fella's gonna be here any second," Cain said as he's trying to reattach the flag to the wall, "I mean, I known you're kinda panicking and that's fine. Just don't want him to see you this vulnerable."

I decided to start busying myself with the paperwork that seemed to be stacked on my desk. Mostly just organizing the papers by year, and putting them into folders. Said folders would end up going into the drawers of the desk. I looked over my shoulder and saw Clive finishing what he had been working on before-- the clothes. A few Brotherhood fatigues lined the top of the dresser, and quickly being put away. Any weapons I had were put into a couple other drawers and ammo was put into another drawer. I turned to finish the paperwork, when the door opened.

In bursted Elder Maxson himself, with all the other people that were big around the Prydwyn. First thing they must've seen was Cain wielding Maxson's gun on a rolling chair. He was even pushing himself around. 

Cain paused, looked at the Elder, and without missing a beat asks, "Ya got any more of them fusion cores I can borrow, or do I have to find them myself?"

Without waiting for an answer, he started rolling around the room again. I began working on the terminal that was on the desk, acting like the biggest members of the Brotherhood weren't there. I quickly turned-- maybe too fast-- to see Cain and Maxson having a stare off. I started feeling nauseous and moved myself to the bathroom fast enough. I was in there for a good few minutes while Cain and Clive were trying to explain that people are people, no matter what.

Thankfully, the bathroom I had was equipped with a door to the hallway. I walked out and started making my way around, looking for Rhys. Cain and Clive told me before that he was a cleric so he may be able to help. I don't want to feel nauseous all day. 

While I was out, they must've started looking for me. Rhys was outside with Titania and someone named Geoffrey. I walked over to them and joined in with their conversation. 

After a few minutes, I heard Cain's footsteps moving fast towards where I was standing. I noticed and turned to face towards him. He slowed down, stopping only a few feet away from me.

I told the other three to continue on with the conversation and that I'd join back in when I'm able to.

"They're looking for you.. I told them that there's no synths here, though they said they just want to talk," Cain said.

"Could you do me a favor? Tell Maxson that I said there's nothing I wish to discuss with him."

Right as I finished saying that, Maxson walked up. He wanted to know what I just said.

"I said that there's nothing that I need to discuss with you anymore, Arthur. Why don't you and the rest of the Brotherhood members here with you leave? I'm not a member anymore. I got exiled, if I'm remembering correctly. One that needs to be shot on sight. Go away."

Maxson shook his head in some way. A way I could neither see as agreement or disagreement. I heard Cain whip the weapon he still had from Maxson out, though this time charging up for a shot.

"Hand over the fusion cores, or else I'll have to make you get them for me Arthur," Cain spat. At least he knows what he needs for the weapon.

Kells looked at Maxson for a split second before handing over their entire supply of cores. Seemed like a lot, though I assumed Nate told Kells to 'give them to Danse's friend, the one who took Maxson's weapon. They don't have access to fusion cores where they're from.' 

Cain excitedly took the fusion cores, and bagged them up. Meanwhile, Maxson looked like he wanted to beg for his weapon back. As his mouth opened to express what he'd like, he quickly closed it. Cain turned to a friend- Finn, I think- and showed off his recent acquisition. Finn began asking _how_ Cain acquired the weapon.

"Oh, you know, I slapped it outta some guys hands and asked the guy 'whose laughing now?' without breaking a sweat. Really easy for me to obtain it, honestly, though the weapon is big. I personally like it. Might try to make some modifications to it down the line to make it more unique, ya know? Don't have much practice with it, though I can assume it can deal a load of damage once fired," Cain said, with a smile on his face.

This caused the Brotherhood members, Kells and Arthur Maxson included, to leave. I saw Arthur look completely different than when he came. Don't know if it was Cain's doing.

Cain walked up to me with his weapon in hand. "Neat, right? I got all these fusion cores! Just so I can use weapon if I need to!"

"Yeah. Doubt Arthur'll show up again," I sighed, "Don't want him to 'cause he doesn't seem to care whether he leaves me be or not. Now that he knows where I live, though..."

"Don't think it'll be much different. I did ask him why he wanted to pay a visit. All he said was that he never got the chance to apologize. I told him that it didn't matter. Can't apologize for kickin someone out just because they're not a real person. Don't think he knows that the component was removed from that noggin of yours, either," Cain said, "just seems like some big ol' inconvenience to everyone here. Hell, we've even got some of Ike's shapeshifting friends visit every so often. None of us mind because Ike explained it. Maybe if we explained that way to Maxson, he'd be able to understand everyone is not the same."

"So the shapeshifters get treated the same as every other person here. Not like... how squires and knights get treated differently."

I started to walk away to get some more rest. I felt I needed it.


	4. I'm sorry this isnt longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short one, my bad. I had an idea to rewrite another fanfic, so I'm doing that first. Which means Chapter 5 should be out after that fanfic is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry I haven't updated this in.. what? 6 months? school got busy, especially over the summer (since there's a summer term). I also kinda sorta mighta accidentally gotten into Fallout 76. so that's where I've been. I'm also real bad at ideas. so most of these are on a whim.  
> i also started this without properly finishing it smh. ill finish this chapter eventually.

I woke up to the noise of synth Shaun running around the room. He was saying something about how Nate was going to permanently bring him back home. 

I got myself ready, even though the interaction I had with the Elder yesterday was still wearing me down. 

Shaun followed me while I got myself something to eat. I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. I ate quietly while he watched. 

"Do you, ever-- like at all, plan on coming back? Back to the Commonwealth?" Shaun asked as I got up.

"No. There's no reason for me to. I feel better here than I did there. Didn't you ask me this already?" I responded.

Shaun got quiet, then replied, "Yeah. I must've forgotten. The tiara guy- Marth, was it?- said my dad would be coming over so he could give you something. I don't know what it is."

I turned to face whoever was responsible for cleaning the dishes today. There was a massive pile up of them-- almost to the top of the sink, I think. I frowned, after pausing for a moment.

Ike came up to me, confused.

"Everyone's gotta chip in around here, Fallout Boy. It's my day to do the dishes. I just let them stack up until the breakfast herd is over. Clive managed to score some serious amounts of Nuka Cola. I mean, at least a hundred crates full of them. The crates got brought into your room while you slept last night. A few of us are planning to make a trip to grab some when you're almost out of them. Just let us know. Shaun is going home today. For good, apparently. Marth said someone named Nate- is that Shaun's dad?- is coming to pick him up. Heard Nate wanted to give you some goodies too. Unfortunately, I don't know what that entails."

I stacked my plate on top of the horde of plates in the sink. I turned to Ike saying, "Did any of you see any members of the Brotherhood while you were out getting the crates of Nuka Cola last night? If you did, I hope you didn't see the Elder..."

Ike looked confused, then asked, "the Elder? Oh, you mean Maxson, right? We saw him. He didn't seem to care that we were taking their Nuka Cola supply. If he did, he would have said something. We knew those weren't going to be used by any of the Brotherhood, so we took 'em. 'It's everyone's if you aren't using them, so they're ours now,' we told anyone who asked. There was this giant robot- was it called Liberty Prime?- there too. They seemed to be getting it equipped with whatever they needed. We said, 'we'd like to take your robot.' Poor Prime was never surrendered over to us, even though we said we'd like to take it from them."

"Prime is supposed to be used against the scapegoats... the Institute," I said, "though I'm sure the Brotherhood has already done such a feat. What their plans are next, I don't know. I honestly would've hoped they'd let me back in at some point in time. I'm assuming the Elder's newfound grudge against me will certainly not let that happen. I was supposed to give him some intel about the Mojave chapter before I got ousted." 

"Oh? What kind of information is that? I don't mean to pry or anything. It just sounds like you'll never get to tell him," Ike responded.

"The intel was about how the Brotherhood out there managed to send troops to help the NCR from losing ground. The Brotherhood members there ran into someone saying that the East Coast branch is a hoax led by a liar and a fraud. That this guy was the _real deal_. The Mojave Brotherhood didn't listen to this stir crazy man, obviously. Which was why they were going to be late to this big conference, which consists of all the Elders in each chapter. I hope word got to Maxson about it because I was the only one that knew and was aware of the situation. I told Nate about it in hopes he'd give it to the Elder on my behalf." 


End file.
